


When We Wake Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a strange mashup of two of insomniacjams' prompts in which they mentioned somnophilia and Liam and Niall being "practically married." My brain went off in a different direction. I hope you like it. </p><p>This turned into so much more shmoop than I had intended. It's also pretty filthy. Beware of whiplash. </p><p>Warning for dubious consent.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When We Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomniacjams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacjams/gifts).



> This is a strange mashup of two of insomniacjams' prompts in which they mentioned somnophilia and Liam and Niall being "practically married." My brain went off in a different direction. I hope you like it. 
> 
> This turned into so much more shmoop than I had intended. It's also pretty filthy. Beware of whiplash. 
> 
> Warning for dubious consent.

It’s half past three in the morning and Liam is wide awake. 

He could blame the lights of the Las Vegas strip outside his window, the rush of cars, the raised voices of hundreds of drunken revelers carrying up to the penthouse. 

But it’s none of those things keeping him awake. Might be the leftover alcohol still in his blood, champagne bubbles and fruity drinks with umbrellas and wedges of pineapple. Might be he can’t stop scrolling through the photos on his phone, the ones he and Niall took when they’d slipped away from the lads for an hour or two away from interviews and signings and promotional nonsense for some time alone. 

His favorite is the one of them kissing, Niall with his phone held up over their heads, both of them laughing into one another’s mouths, giddy with what they’d just gotten away with. 

He sets his mobile aside and rolls to his side. Niall’s asleep on his stomach, turned away from Liam in deference to the lights of the city below them. He’s naked, the sheets tangled around his hips, his skin pale in the glow. Liam touches the curve of Niall’s hip where his skin is warm, faint smudges on the skin from Liam’s fingers earlier, when they couldn’t help themselves and fucked backstage like they were teenagers again. 

There’s no reason for him to be awake. It’s been an emotional, exhausting day and they have shows over the next week and another album to promote and sleep is a precious commodity at this point. He should get as much of it as he can. 

He trails his hand down Niall’s hip to the swell of his arse. The room is full of shadows, the neon lights from the casinos on the strip below casting the room in bursts of light and it catches and flickers on the platinum around his finger. 

He’s had it for eight hours but it still surprises him, a rush of emotion hitting him square in his chest, his throat tight with it. He curves his hand around Niall’s waist to see the way the shadows bounce off the ring on the second finger of his left hand. He likes the way it looks, the flash of something unexpected that catches him off guard every time he gets a glimpse of it.

Liam shuffles closer and tucks himself right up next to Niall and tugs the sheet a little lower, stroking his hand down Niall’s arse. 

It was Niall’s idea. Liam had had an idea of his own, a ghost of a plan tucked in the back of his mind but Niall jumped the gun, beat him to it. He’d had a ring in the bottom of his luggage and a speech jotted down in the notes app of his mobile, a vague idea of someplace like Chicago, or maybe New York. Niall had thrown it all out the window by dragging Liam and Paddy and Basil to a little old white chapel north of the city and asking Liam, down on his good knee, if Liam had any plans for the rest of the day. 

“You beat me to it,” he said right before the woman who was officiating announced them married. 

Paddy and Basil, sworn to secrecy, bought them glasses of expensive champagne afterwards. 

Kind of a cliche, he can’t help thinking, getting married in Las Vegas. He doesn’t think he’d have done it any differently. 

“We can do it up big when things settle down,” Niall promised, when the rings were on their fingers and Liam felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. 

“Don’t need any of that,” Liam had said and then smiled sheepishly when Niall called him a liar.

Liam can’t stop looking at his hand, at the simple curve of platinum around his finger and the way it looks as he touches Niall, fingers trailing down his thigh, back up over the line of his hip. Niall wasn’t one for jewelry, for flash, but he’d chosen like he knew what Liam would like. His own ring was simpler, smaller. He’d bought them both simple chains to wear until they decided they didn’t need to keep it a secret any longer. 

Liam had worn his tucked beneath his t-shirt during the show at the MGM Grand earlier, the first of three nights leading up to the New Year’s celebration. He’d felt it against his skin as he flung himself around the stage, gave everything he had and felt like he might levitate right off the ground every time he caught Niall’s eye and his own, matching grin, this massive, overwhelming secret that was theirs alone. 

Niall tends to run warm in his sleep, his skin hot beneath Liam’s fingers as he traces invisible images into his skin. He can’t help thinking of his mum’s disappointment when he tells her, when she realizes she wasn’t there when her baby was married. And then he lets himself think of how amazing it’ll be when they do it up for real, all their families and the lads’ families, the kind of wedding Zayn and Perrie had with all the joy and laughter and celebrating that lasted for days. Liam can’t wait for all of it. Now, though, it’s just for him and Niall. 

They’ll tell the lads in the morning, he thinks, and endure Louis’s “I knew it” and Harry’s outrage at not having been present and Zayn’s quiet congratulations and gentle ribbing. 

Liam lifts his head up off the pillow and kisses Niall’s shoulder and rests his cheek on Niall’s skin, just breathing him in. They showered after the show and then fucked, slow and heated and intense until they were clinging to one another. Niall still smells like the shampoo they share and like sex and sweat. 

There’s a tight little knot in his chest he can’t put a name to. He feels unsettled. This little dreamspace they’re inhabiting can’t last forever, likely won’t last past the morning. Secrets are almost impossible to keep and he knows it’s a matter of time before the world knows. This moment feels fragile, temporary and he wants to hold onto it for as long as he can. 

He trails his hand down Niall’s back, the dip of his spine, over his arse and lets his fingers push between Niall’s thighs where he’s warm, a little wet from earlier. Liam touches the tip of a finger to where Niall’s worked open, lube and Liam’s come still in him. Niall likes to clean up afterwards but they’d both been exhausted, crashing down from the adrenaline high and he’d let Liam convince him a shower could wait. 

Liam’s cock starts to fill up between his legs. Niall’s so lovely, his bum upturned, thighs just slightly splayed. Liam bites his lip at the rush of arousal as he slips a fingertip in. Niall’s wet inside, and hot, and it’s so filthy, playing with him like this while he sleeps. They’ve done it the other way - Liam’s woken up a time or twelve to Niall’s mouth on his cock, or his face buried between Liam’s thighs, licking into him. It’s different to be on the other end of it. 

Liam shifts his weight up onto a folded arm, leaning over Niall so he can press a kiss to the back of his neck as he slowly, carefully fucks Niall. Niall’s a deep sleeper but he makes a little huffing sound, snuffling into the pillow when Liam crooks his finger and finds Niall’s prostate, massaging the little swell of it with just a fingertip. 

Liam’s completely hard now but it doesn’t feel urgent, it can wait. He tucks a second finger in beside the first and goes slow, listening to Niall’s breathing. He wants to feel him come awake slowly, doesn’t know quite yet how he wants it, if he wants it to be with Niall full of his fingers or with just the head of his cock working Niall open. 

Liam marks a little trail of kisses across the breadth of Niall’s shoulder blades, pausing to suck a bruising little kiss beneath the bump of bone. 

Niall shifts in his sleep and the angle shifts, Liam’s fingers catching inside Niall, nudging more firmly up against his prostate. Niall sighs and Liam thinks he can feel him start to come awake. He draws his fingers out and slowly pushes them back in. It’s wet, slick, inside and he gets a sudden, obscenely dirty thought. 

He pulls his fingers from the warm, tight clench of Niall’s hole and moves down to sprawl between Niall’s legs, careful not to jostle him awake. He gets flat on his belly and gently pushes Niall’s thighs wide. 

It’s filthy, filthier than he usually gets, but there’s something tight in his belly propelling him forward, the thought of Niall slowly waking up as Liam licks him open, tongues the taste of his own jizz from his hole. Niall loves to get rimmed and at the moment Liam can’t think of anything he’d rather give him. 

Niall’s bum is pale and round and fleshy and Liam digs his fingers into it and spreads him open. Fuck. He has to suppress a groan. Niall’s hole is shiny wet and pink, gaping just slightly from getting fucked twice, once before they performed for forty thousand people, and once afterwards, Liam fucking a hot, frantic load into him. 

Liam tentatively touches his tongue to Niall’s hole. It’s just the chemically taste of lube at first, and that’s familiar to him. He nudges his face in a little more, keeps his tongue flat against Niall’s hole and drags it down, all the way down to his balls and back up again. 

“Tickles,” Niall mumbles, jolting Liam, but his breathing’s even and Liam wonders if he isn’t still asleep. 

The first taste of his own come surprises him with how fucking nasty it feels, his cheeks pink with the realization of how much he likes it. They get off on fucking without condoms, have done for the last year and a half of their relationship when it became clear this was it for both of them. This is the first time he’s gotten his face between Niall’s thighs after fucking him full of a load and it’s so dirty, the thrill of it has him rocking his hips into the mattress for the friction on his cock. 

Liam’s got a full beard these days and he likes to get Niall’s skin pink with the burn of it, likes to see it bloom on the pale insides of his thighs, the vulnerable skin beneath his belly button, the soft place underneath his arms. He rubs his cheek against Niall’s tender, soft skin and that’s what does it, what has Niall coming awake with a shudder, stuttering in surprise for a second before he gets his bearings. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles sleepily, his breathing ragged and unsteady. Liam does it again, drags his mouth down to Niall’s balls and rubs his cheek against Niall’s thigh. 

“That’s so filthy, Liam,” Niall says, voice rough from sleep. Liam glances up to see Niall’s face flushed, eyes still closed, but he lifts his hips up off the bed, pushing his bum at Liam’s face. 

Liam spreads Niall wide and buries his face in his arse, sucking at Niall’s hole in response, daring Niall to argue. 

Niall jerks in surprise, body pulling away for a split second in shock before he relaxes into it and tilts his arse up. “Oh, Jesus,” he groans, pushing his face into the pillow the way he does when he’s embarrassed by something he likes. It doesn’t happen that often anymore - they’ve been together long enough they’ve tried pretty much all they care to try and there’s nothing they don’t share or tell each other. But Niall’s breathing has gone shallow and he’s trying to simultaneously fuck his cock against the bed and get Liam’s mouth on him. 

Liam’s mouth feels sore, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth and rubbing himself off against the mattress isn’t enough for him. He gives Niall a quick, playful little kiss on his arse and moves up the bed to cover Niall with his weight. 

“Did you like that?” Niall cranes his neck and peers hazily at Liam like he hasn’t quite fully woken up yet. 

Liam’s cock is pressed up hot against Niall’s hip and he reaches down to adjust himself so he’s riding the crack of Niall’s bum where his skin is warm. “Mm, it was alright,” he says with a cheeky little smile, and rocks his hips _hard_ , jolting Niall into the bed. 

Niall groans and clutches at Liam’s hand. “Go on then, what are you waiting for?” 

Niall’s fingers tangle with Liam’s and Liam’s knocked completely on his arse by the flash of platinum on Niall’s finger. Niall, who never wears so much as a watch, with a gorgeous ring on his left hand because of what it means. 

Liam presses his mouth up against Niall’s cheek, aiming for a kiss but the angle is shit like this and he has to settle for mouthing atin Niall’s jaw. “Fuck, Niall,” he mutters, tightening his grip on Niall’s hand. “We’re _married_.” 

Niall startles like he’d forgotten, and he squeezes Liam’s hand. “Yeah,” he says in breathless agreement. “It’s good, yeah? You and me?” 

Liam’s chest feels too tight, all that emotion too big for his body. “Perfect, Niall, it’s perfect,” he mumbles and just rests his cheek against Niall’s for a second to get his bearings. 

He doesn’t move to fuck in right away, doesn’t want to disturb this fragile, quiet moment for a second. After a bit of listening to each other breathe in the stillness, Niall starts to move, canting his hips back. 

Liam lets out a breath and reaches down to rearrange himself so he’s got his cock in the tight, hot place between Niall’s legs and fucks Niall’s thighs slowly, strong and warm where they make a sweet place for his cock. 

Niall’s breathing has started to slow and Liam wonders if he’s gone back to sleep. Something about that turns Liam on more than he’d imagined it would, the thought of Niall slipping back into sleep in time for Liam to fuck him back awake. 

He thinks of coming like this, just fucking Niall’s thighs until he’s coming all over him. It’s good, but it’s not what he wants. He reaches down grip himself and nudges the blunt head of his cock at Niall’s hole. 

The feeling of fucking into Niall when he’s loose and wet with his come never gets old, never stops being intensely hot. Part of it is what it means, the trust of going without a condom, knowing neither of them have slept with anyone else since they started fucking each other bare. Mostly it’s the filthiness, the barbarian side of him that loves marking Niall up, getting him full of his jizz. 

Niall brings out this possessive streak in him. 

Liam thrusts all the way in and bites his lip to keep from shooting off after one lazy fuck in. Niall’s so hot inside, and slick, wet with lube and Liam’s come and his body is all soft and pliant and loose. 

Liam presses his mouth against Niall’s shoulder and rocks his hips a little. He turns his head and nuzzles his nose beneath Niall’s jaw as he pulls out to slide right back in with a low groan. 

“Harder,” Niall whispers. His eyes are closed and Liam can’t tell if he’s asleep or awake but he’s pliant, loose limbed and so sweet. Liam nuzzles his nose in the hair at the nape of his neck where the skin is warm and sweaty and just breathes him in as he fucks Niall a little deeper. 

He doesn’t pull out to thrust back in, just keeps his hips tight up against Niall’s arse and rocks, fucking Niall with the width and length of his cock, getting him deep. 

He fucks Niall slow and lazy, feeling him slip back into sleep only to be jolted awake again. 

It’s a lethargic early morning fuck and it’s so good, the slide wet and tight, Niall making the sweetest little sounds. When Liam comes, it washes over him suddenly, balls drawing up as he fucks in one last hard, deep thrust and comes inside Niall, adding to the mess inside him. 

He stays like that, catching his breath and listening to Niall’s own ragged breathing, trying to get a good friction on his cock, moving his hips in a question. Liam kisses Niall’s shoulder and takes pity on him. He pulls out slowly, pausing to push his fingers between Niall’s thighs, feeling how wet he is. 

“Ugh,” Niall mumbles. It could mean any number of things.

“Roll over, babe,” he says and Niall lets himself be manhandled, pushed to his back in the pile of pillows. Liam kneels between Niall’s thighs and takes Niall into his mouth with little fanfare. 

Niall moans and Liam can feel him shudder as he sucks at Niall’s cock. He reaches up the bed for Niall’s left hand and fits their fingers together, resting their tangled hands on Niall’s stomach. 

He watches Niall’s face as he blows him, sucks him hard, cheeks hollowed as he takes a breath and goes down, letting Niall slip into his throat. Niall’s got a slim, pink cock that fits perfectly in Liam’s mouth, just thick enough to make his jaw ache after a bit but not to long that he can’t deep throat him. He swallows around the head of Niall’s cock and Niall’s fingers tighten in his as he fucks up into Liam’s mouth and comes with a shudder down Liam’s throat. 

Liam lets up on the suction but keeps Niall in his mouth until Niall reaches down blindly and pushes Liam off. 

Liam wipes his hand across his mouth and scrambles up the bed to pull Niall against him, their legs tangled together, heads sharing a pillow. 

“Oh fucking Jesus,” Niall groans, mostly awake now, pulling air into his lungs and letting Liam move them to the middle of the bed and tug the sheets up over them. “That was so good, Liam.” 

Liam wraps his arms around Niall’s waist and presses his grin to the sweaty hollow of Niall’s throat. He makes a little hum of agreement and says, “love you, Mr. Payne.” 

He can feel Niall’s laughter vibrate through him, this mix of giddy and exhausted. He tilts his head down and kisses Liam’s open mouth. “Love you too, Mr. Horan.”


End file.
